tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Brawn
Brawn looks on Earth as essentially a hostile environment - and he loves it. He is the most macho of the Autobots. He delights in challenges and when he faces one he becomes fully alive. He is strong, rugged and very agile - which is why he is frequently teamed with Bumblebee when the Autobots are in a mountainous environment - but it is his enjoyment of the challenge that makes him valuable to his leader, Optimus Prime. He won't be discouraged and that helps the morale of the rest. He is hardy and enjoys a good joke, if it is not too subtle. His main fault is that he tends to be contemptuous of those not as tough as he. Brawn is one of the strongest Autobots. He can lift up to 190,000 lbs. and knock down a small building with one punch. His endurance and resistance to artillery fire are among the highest of the Autobots. As the Autobot with perhaps the least sophisticated circuitry - most of his components focus on his strength - Brawn is very vulnerable to attack by electromagnetic and other types of waves. His eagerness to show off his strength often results in his using it improperly and without thinking. He's been known to destroy an entire building before realizing it's the wrong one. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: More than Meets the Eye Brawn was one of the Autobots on board the crashed Autobot ship who awoke in 1984, reformatted by Teletraan I to have an Earth-based alt-mode of a Jeep-like vehicle. He was frequently involved in combat engagements against the Decepticons in the early years of the Earth-based war, including the battle that saw the Decepticons destroy an offshore oil rig, where they met Spike and Sparkplug Witwicky. In the flaming chaos that followed, Brawn helped save his fellow Autobot Huffer who was trapped in the wreckage by cutting him loose with a blowtorch contained in his right arm. When Soundwave and Ravage were discovered at Autobot Headquarters, Brawn and Bumblebee tried tackling Ravage, only for the Decepticon to slip through their fingers. Brawn took part in the ill-fated Sherman Dam mission, and dressed in a lab coat for the similarly disastrous missile base deception. He and the other Autobots attempted to assault the Decepticon space cruiser to prevent its launch, but it was only through the actions of Mirage that the ship crashed. Transport to Oblivion Brawn was one of a number of Autobots who a memory-altered Bumblebee lured to a cave to be attacked by the Decepticons. Roll for It Brawn, Optimus Prime, Prowl, Bluestreak and Cliffjumper arrived at the power generator where Starscream, Thundercracker and Soundwave were attacking. Hotheaded Cliffjumper charged at Thundercracker, only to be smashed backwards by a steel pillar. Cliffjumper crashed directly into Brawn's stomach, but Brawn was completely unharmed thanks to his thick hide. Starscream wanted to smash them in, but Optimus criticized this decision, telling him to "pick on somebody his own size". Later, he came with the Autobots to Dr. Alcazar's lab, but he didn't do much of anything. Brawn retreated to home base with the other Autobots, and the Decepticons attacked the next morning. Starscream held gun-mode Megatron in his hand, hoping to kill Optimus Prime with it. Brawn hid in a tear in the ground directly in front of Starscream and gave Optimus the boost to knock Megatron out of Starscream's hands. Divide and Conquer After Optimus was injured in a Decepticon attack, Brawn, Gears and Windcharger walked into Headquarters to see how repairs were going. Brawn somehow completely missed the fact that Laserbeak had hitched a ride on his shoulder, allowing the Decepticon to infiltrate the base and inflict even more damage on Prime. He later helped defend Headquarters against a Decepticon attack, while a team retrieved a replacement Cosmotron for Prime. S.O.S. Dinobots Brawn was among the Autobots who discovered a cave full of dinosaur fossils in the volcano in which Headquarters was embedded, and subsequently took part in the building of robotic versions of the dinosaurs. At the grand unveiling, the Dinobots ran wild, and Brawn and Bluestreak were bashed aside by Grimlock's tail. Despite this, the Dinobots later proved successful in fighting the Decepticons when Brawn and many of the other Autobots were captured at the Great Falls. Fire on the Mountain An important mission for Brawn involved a super-weapon being built in Peru, where it was he (and his ally Trailbreaker) who first discovered the Decepticons' plot and informed the other Autobots. He and Windcharger utilized Skyfire's transport capabilities and found that the Decepticons were, indeed, in Peru. After flying Soundwave into the side of a cliff, Brawn survived a direct hit from Megatron's fusion cannon and played dodge the Decepticon until Skyfire picked him and Windcharger up again. Having picked up the rest of the Autobots, they returned to the mining town near the ancient pyramid that the Decepticons were using as a firing platform. During the ensuing battle, Brawn got his hands on Megatron's fusion cannon, returning the earlier favor by blasting Megatron in the chest with it. After defending the town against a rock slide, the Autobots attacked the pyramid itself. During the battle, Brawn raced to the top and tackled Starscream and Megatron on his own, distracting them and ultimately resulting in the destruction of the Decepticon cannon. War of the Dinobots When two more Dinobots were to be constructed, Brawn again took part. The Ultimate Doom After Sparkplug was kidnapped by the Decepticons, Brawn led a small team, using his drill to burrow under the Decepticon base so they could successfully rescue Spike's father. Unfortunately Sparkplug was under the influence of Doctor Arkeville's hypno-chip and sabotaged the Autobot defences, allowing the Decepticons to attack. Brawn was stuck with the cleanup in the aftermath. Later, the Decepticons succeeded in using a massive space bridge to bring Cybertron into Earth's orbit. Unsuccessful at foiling their plan, Brawn and the Autobots returned to base. News that Sparkplug had been taken to Cybertron led to Brawn volunteering for the mission to his homeworld in Skyfire. Spike and Bumblebee accidentally triggered a trapdoor, and Brawn gamely jumped in after them. The trio stumbled on the secret plans to the hypno-chips. Following an altercation with some Decepticons, during which Brawn got the better of Soundwave yet again, the Autobots escaped to Wheeljack's workshop. There Wheeljack whipped up a counter device for the hypno-chips, and the team returned to Earth in time to join the last desperate battle. After Megatron's ship was destroyed and Cybertron flung out of orbit, Brawn commiserated with Bumblebee after the latter expressed disappointment at not being able to try out his boogie board. Countdown to Extinction During the post-Cybertron clean up, Brawn and Gears were repairing a building together when Huffer started yelling at them. After the Decepticons were detected en route somewhere, Brawn and the other Autobots began tailing them. Brawn was forced to dig Bumblebee out when Megatron blasted some rocks down on them. After a brief stop in some quicksand, the Autobots caught up with their quarry at Arkeville's secret laboratory. A Plague of Insecticons Brawn, Windcharger, Bumblebee, Spike and Skyfire went to Bali to investigate reports of giant robot insects, only to encounter the Insecticons. Brawn was unimpressed with this new foe, and when they created an army of clones, theorized that the army was just a holographic illusion. He recanted his theory moments later after being blasted on his tailpipe. Luckily the rest of the Autobots arrived before the situation could get too out of control. During the pursuit of the Decepticons, Brawn asked Optimus to toss him into the air, so he could administer a good old-fashioned beating to Shrapnel. His ride on the Insecticon lasted a few moments, as he was kicked off by Kickback, and only saved from smashing into the ground by Skyfire. He and Ironhide later had Optimus ride on their backs so he would be insulated against the Insecticons' lightning. Heavy Metal War Brawn and all the other Autobots turned out to watch the Optimus/Megatron bout to decide which faction could stay on Earth. Megatron, unfortunately, won, but the Autobots soon discovered that he had cheated, and sent the Constructicons to disable Teletraan I to hide it, nullifying the outcome. Autobot Spike During a battle at a rocket base, Brawn kicked Soundwave in the backside so hard that the Decepticon flew into the side of a rocket, causing a chain reaction that devastated the base. During the same battle, Spike was injured, and the Autobots downloaded his mind into Autobot X while his body was operated on. He became unstable and fled the base, leading Brawn and the other Autobot to follow him so they could stop him falling under Megatron's influence. Changing Gears Brawn took part in a mission to come to the aid of some gold miners, but it was an ambush — Megatron energised some boulders, disposing of the Autobots long enough to kidnap Gears. Attack of the Autobots Brawn defended Headquarters against yet another Decepticon attack, only for Soundwave to retreat before Brawn could present him with a "nickel knuckle sandwich". The attack had been a diversion while Megatron sabotaged the Autobot recharging chambers, and Brawn and the other Autobots were rendered evil by the planted personality destabilizer device. Brawn went to the nearest airforce base and began merrily destroying jets, until Hound restored his goodness with an attitude exchanger. The Immobilizer Brawn came to see the proper testing of Wheeljack's latest invention. When it stopped the water in a river from flowing, Brawn claimed that the now-solid water wouldn't be immune to his hydraulic knuckles. He took it back soon after. Later, when the Decepticons took the Immobilizer and began using it to stop Autobots in their tracks, Brawn helped tunnel underground for Carly so she could get to the Immobilizer and reroute it. The Autobot Run While most of the Autobots participated in a charity event, Brawn stayed at Headquarters with Huffer, which he probably regretted. When Bumblebee reported that the Autobots had been zapped with the Transfixatron and captured by the Decepticons, Huffer's complaining resulted in Brawn physically picking up his companion and telling him to shut up. Ratchet and Wheeljack were able to rig up a cure, and the four Autobots, plus Spike and Chip Chase, rescued the rest of the team. Atlantis, Arise! Brawn, along with Bumblebee, Hound and Wheeljack, volunteered to check out an energy flare in the Atlantic. Upon discovering the underwater city of Sub-Atlantica, the squad was ambushed by the Decepticons' new ally Nergill. They were overwhelmed by Decepticon forces and had to escape, with Wheeljack being captured by their enemies. Optimus Prime took the Autobots, Brawn included, to Washington D.C., where the Decepticons were headed. Brawn held Thundercracker in place with his lasso, allowing Optimus to fire at him. However, Nergill arrived and turned the tables by using a disruptor to hold Brawn and the other Autobots in place. Bumblebee and Spike rescued Wheeljack, who called the Dinobots for reinforcements. Grimlock snapped Nergill's disruptor in half, freeing Brawn and the others. Following that, Brawn came with his comrades to sink Nergill's city once again, shooting a few blasts at the city while hiding behind some rubble. When Sub-Atlantica began sinking, Optimus Prime ordered his team to evacuate. Enter the Nightbird Brawn assisted in defending a primitive Earth robot at Dr. Fujiyama's request. Decepticons soon burst in, with Soundwave destroying the platform Brawn was standing on. Mirage came and covered Brawn's back. The fall had such a toll on Brawn that he couldn't transform. Alhough he said he could walk home, Mirage and Ratchet insisted that he go back to Autobot base to be repaired. Dinobot Island Brawn was present at Headquarters when the Dinobots went on another of those rampages. He jumped out of the way as Red Alert and Inferno sped past to deal with a fire. The Master Builders After Grapple and Hoist fell in with the wrong crowd so they could build their Solar Power Tower, Brawn and the rest of the Autobots went to investigate and ended up facing Devastator. The day won, the Autobots searched through the rubble of the tower. Brawn unearthed Grapple's scale model of the tower, and then Grapple and Hoist themselves, welded into a sheet of metal. Microbots When a Decepticon starship was uncovered in an archaeological dig (and Megatron subsequently retrieved the awesome power of the Heart of Cybertron), Brawn was angered that fellow Autobot Perceptor did not participate in battles, not understanding that Perceptor's scientific and technical skills necessitated his exclusion from combat missions. To the irritation of Bumblebee and Optimus Prime, Brawn decided it was his job to bully the Autobot scientist, insinuating that Perceptor was a coward not prepared to do his duty alongside the other Autobots. As Megatron prepared to attack the Autobot base, Perceptor came up with a plan. He, Brawn and Bumblebee were shrunk to microscopic size and infiltrated Megatron's body. Though Brawn was keen to do as much damage as possible while they were in there, he discovered that Perceptor's more intellectual approach was much more effective in getting their mission completed. Perceptor's bravery in disconnecting the Heart while under fire caused Brawn to change his earlier tune. Once they escaped Megatron, Brawn threw the Heart of Cybertron into the sky, where Perceptor blasted it. The ordeal over, Brawn declared Perceptor a hero, though it is uncertain whether he was big enough to apologize to Perceptor for his earlier boorish behavior. Megatron's Master Plan Brawn took part in the Autobot Day parade, during which footage was screened incriminating the Autobots in energy theft. When the human authorities turned up to arrest them all, Brawn complied with Optimus's wishes to comply peacefully, however after a brief trial, the Autobots found themselves being expelled from Earth. Brawn ended up being stuck sitting next to Huffer and Gears, which probably didn't make him any happier. The spacecraft they were on was locked on course for the Sun, forcing them to use Cosmos and one of Trailbreaker's force fields to escape it. They returned to Earth, where they lost no time in overthrowing the oppressive regime the Decepticons had set up. Desertion of the Dinobots Like the other Autobots, Brawn was crippled by Cybertonium depletion until Spike, Carly and the Dinobots obtained more of the substance. The Golden Lagoon When the Decepticons discovered a lake of electrum, Brawn was among the second wave of Autobots to go up against them unsuccessfully. Child's Play During another battle in a baseball stadium, Brawn picked up Soundwave and hurled him bodily at Starscream. A short time later, the space bridge in the middle of the pitch sent a number of the Autobots and Decepticons present to a random destination, but luckily Brawn wasn't one of them. Starscream's Brigade Brawn was later at Headquarters when Optimus sent Powerglide out to look for Starscream. MUX History: Brawn currently operates out of the Ark once more. During the Great Flood of 2011, Brawn and Jazz helped the Joes destroy the Decepticon under-Arctic base, rescuing Seaspray in the process. He's currently recovering in the Ark's sickbay. OOC Notes Logs * June 8 2007 - Hot Potato What if? Universes Decepticon World In the Decepticon World universe, Brawn was one of the first Autobots killed in the Ark Massacre. Witwicky World In the Witwicky World universe, Brawn dies in an attack on the Ark. Players Brawn was played by Kevin until December of 2007. He has since been played by Bzero, but available for application. Category:available References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe ---- Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Characters Category:Demolitions_specialists Category:EOD Category:FCs Category:Mini-Bots Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters Category:Cybertron Category:Decepticon World characters Category:DW-Autobots Category:Witwicky World characters Category:WW-Autobots